DP176: Coming Full-Festival Circle!
is the 19th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot Jessie won the next round; the crowd are amazed by her skills and her Pokémon, which are actually James' Carnivine and Mime Jr. Jessie attempts to persuade Fantina to promote her to the Top Coordinator, but Fantina reminds her she needs to earn it through effort. She, Dawn, Nando and Zoey are the remaining participants and the screen displays who gets to battle whom; Dawn vs. Jessilina and Zoey vs. Nando. At the night, Piplup and Dawn think. Ash and Brock approach her and ask what is she doing. She responds she cannot believe tomorrow are the Semi-Finals and thinks it is a dream. Brock and Ash say it is reality and when she defeats Jessilina and one of the finalists, she wins the Grand Festival. Dawn gets excited to hear this, but soon they hear a song from Nando. They come to him, listen to one of his songs and greet him. Zoey came as well, as she cannot sleep and wishes Nando luck in their battle tomorrow. Brock wonders what is Jessilina doing - she sees James and Meowth made a lot of promo items to spotlight her. Jessie already feels she is going to win and be famous. Next day, the Semi-Finals begin. Fantina encourages the crowd to cheer, as the battles will get more intense. First battle is Zoey vs. Nando. Zoey sends Mismagius and Leafeon. Nando sends Kricketune and Lopunny. Leafeon uses Energy Ball and Mismagius Thunderwave. Lopunny uses Jump Kick (which deflects the combo) and Kricketune Bug Buzz. Bug Buzz weakens Leafeon, while Lopunny dances around, powered by the move. The gang sees Nando's combo is like a dancer and a musician on the stage. The Thunderwave, combined with Energy Ball, comes back, so Kricketune uses Bug Buzz to collide with it. Sprinkles emerge, making Lopunny jump to dazzle everyone. Zoey now sees Nando is using the Gym battles experience. Mismagius and Leafeon use Double Team; illusions surround Kricketune and Lopunny. Lopunny uses Blizzard to banish the illusions, but this causes Mismagius and Leafeon to be in spotlight. Kricketune sings, so Mismagius chants for luck; this causes the singing to be stopped and canceled. Leafeon uses Leaf Blade, causing Lopunny's Focus Blast to be split and hit Lopunny herself. Kricketune uses X-Scissor, so Mismagius uses Psywave. Lopunny gets Kricketune to safety and launches it, which collides with Leaf Blade. Dawn wishes the battle to continue, as neither side uses offense and defense, as they display their Pokémon's most pristine and most elegant moves. Kricketune uses Silver Wind and Lopunny Blizzard, which turns into snowflakes. Leafeon uses Aerial Ace and Mismgaius Psywave, which causes Leafeon to have wings. Leafeon goes to intercept it and gets in collision with Mismagius' Thunderwave. Kricketune uses X-Scissor and gets in collision with Leafeon. Time is up and with all the excited battle, Zoey lost less points and moves to the finals. Dawn is pleased to see that Zoey won, but is reminded about her battle with Jessilina. Nando and Zoey shake hands for this great battle. He wishes her luck in the final stage. Fantina comes and raises their hands up for this astounding battle. Zoey goes back and meets with Dawn and promise to each other they will wait for each other at the final stage. Dawn sends Buneary and Cyndaquil, while Jessie sends Carnivine and Seviper. Johanna now sees a big difference between Dawn she went on her journey and now on the Grand Festival, making her proud. Buneary froze Seviper, while Cyndaquil hit Carnivine with Flame Wheel. Cyndaquil fuses Buenary's bouncing using Swift. Carnivine uses Vine Whip and Seviper Poison Tail, but miss and get hurt. Buneary uses Ice Beam and Cyndaquil Swift, while Carnivine uses Bullet Seed, combined with Seviper's Haze. Time is up and Dawn goes to final round, as Jessie lost more points. Jessie's dreams are shattered and goes to Dawn, with a furious look on her face. She forces Dawn to make a promise; she needs to become a Top-Coordinator, as she has defeated her, or she will not forgive her of this. Dawn thanks her and promises to do her best. Next day, the ultimate fight of Zoey vs. Dawn is about to begin. With the Grand Festival trophy, and the title of Top-Coordinator at stake, the final battle of the finalists begins. Trivia * Also, the character standing to the immediate left of Jessie in her fantasy and holding the bouquet of flowers bears a resemblance to Gary. * This is the last appearance of James' Mime Jr. Mistakes During the montage of battles leading up to the semi-finals, Zoey's Gastrodon's head is colored fully pink. Gallery Nando plays a tune DP176 2.jpg Jessie's fantasy of winning the Festival DP176 3.jpg Kricketune and Lopunny are surrounded DP176 4.jpg Lucky Chant negates Sing DP176 5.jpg Kricketune and Leafeon collide DP176 6.jpg Leafeon's wings are formed DP176 7.jpg Mismagius and Lopunny intercept each other DP176 8.jpg Fantina raises the finalists' arms DP176 9.jpg Jessie forces Dawn to make a promise DP176 10.jpg The final battle begins }} Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Grand Festival Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Double Performance Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on Zoey Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Shinjō Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors